


Rook and Knight

by goss



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Captain America Reverse Big Bang 2017, Cover Art, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 13:00:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11208570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goss/pseuds/goss
Summary: Artwork created for the 2017 Captain America Reverse Big Bang Challenge. Cover for mific's fantasy AU "Summer Captain, Winter Soldier".





	Rook and Knight

**Author's Note:**

> Artwork done in watercolour. 
> 
> Banner and dividers were created for Mific, who selected my artwork for the Cap Reverse Big Bang Challenge and created the wonderful AU fic [Summer Captain, Winter Soldier](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11197509). It was really cool seeing elements of the original artwork take shape in the story. :D

Reverse Bang Artwork:

\-----------------------

Additional Graphics

Banner:

Dividers:

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Summer Captain, Winter Soldier](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11197509) by [mific](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific)




End file.
